<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MinMin is my Cat by JlieJlieFie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544381">MinMin is my Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie'>JlieJlieFie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, M/M, Other, Sweet, Veterinary Clinic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HAN撿了貓，半夜貓變成了人。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這個貓貓系列，不敢保證能夠更新，<br/>但是這個故事好可愛，讓我好想寫~~~~<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>入夜已深，指针跨过12，银月高空被云遮隐，若有百鬼早已夜行。</p><p>「喵呜……」</p><p>街旁路灯黯淡却仍有微弱的昏黄，一名年轻的男子踩着自己的长影正在回家的途中，静谧之间似有微弱的呜鸣。男子抓了抓头打了个很大个呵欠，小夜班后略有些疲倦混，是不是听错了？</p><p>「喵….. 」</p><p>他朝音源走去，黑暗中有团毛绒绒的身影，他掏出手机照亮，一双反光的琥珀色猫眼瞪着他满是警戒，他眨了眨眼，是一只纯黑的大猫，窝倒在路旁，似乎早已没有力气移动只剩下一双眼竭尽所能地睁着。</p><p>「喵呜…..」</p><p>黑猫没有开口，却仍有细微的呜耶猫叫。<br/>他移动手中光源，大猫身后还有一团略小灰白的身影，他深吸口气，将手机光源换到左手，右手探向那团大黑猫身后的呜耶中的毛球。<br/>「啊呀！」<br/>大黑猫狠狠拍开他的手，咧开嘴发出警告的嘶声。<br/>「嘿，别生气，你在保护他吗？真可爱。让我帮忙好吗？」<br/>琥珀色的双眸瞇了起来，满眼的戒心。<br/>「真的，你看看现在这么晚了，放着他不管怎么可以呢？我知道有间有夜间急诊的动物医院，就在这条我回家的路上每天经过都可以看到，真的，你别不信我，不然我带你们走个十分钟如果没到你在攻击我也不迟？」<br/>男子劈哩啪啦也不管猫听不听得懂快速说了一大堆。<br/>「所以就这样说好了，你别抓我？」<br/>琥珀色猫眼眨了眨似乎听懂了般，居然点了下头。<br/>男子深吸口气，伸手探去那团灰白软软的身体，是只气若游丝的猫，他赶紧捧抱入怀里。<br/>大黑猫则缓缓略为挣扎的起身，似乎打算要用走的？<br/>「嘿嘿，你别动，我帮你，你进我的提包里我带着你走好吗？」<br/>男子赶紧缓缓地将怀中的猫先放在地上，将单肩提包放在地上打开拉链，双手抱起略有些挣扎的大黑猫，<br/>「大猫猫你还真沉啊，来进去。」将大黑猫放入提袋肩起，然后再次小心翼翼的捧起软弱无力的灰白猫。</p><p>男子踩着夜色推开挂着”夜间急诊”灯牌的玻璃门。<br/>一名穿着充满动物印花的刷手服男子坐在前台，听闻声音立刻抬头，立刻站起身到一旁的诊台，示意男子将怀中的毛团放上。<br/>「发生什么事了？」刷手服男子明显就是兽医师，正快速的帮气若游丝的猫做检查，头也不抬的问着。<br/>「不知道，我下班回家在路边遇到他们。」<br/>「他们？」兽医师抬起头看着男子略有些疑惑。<br/>「嗯。」男子将左肩上的提包放在诊台上，将其中的大黑猫抱出来。<br/>男子才发现，大黑猫也软软的看起来似乎已经昏了过去。<br/>「我是Chris你叫什么名字？ 」男子眨眨眼，不知道兽医师为什么这么问，「我是HAN。」<br/>「Han，现在我们组成临时的急救团队，现在你帮我拿架子上的诊疗箱，对，就是它。」兽医师快速的下达指令，虽然冷静，却听得出迫不容缓的气势。<br/>Chris接过Han拿过来的诊疗箱，立刻打开，然后开始动作，<br/>「后面房间有一台移动推车，上面写着急救，你去推过来。」<br/>Han赶紧往后头走左右张望了一下发现角落里一区白布遮着上头挂着急救的牌子，应该就是这个。男子将推车推出房间来到Chris旁。<br/>「帮我关上铁卷门，今晚没办法再收诊了。」<br/>Han依照着Chris下达的指令将各式各样的器械或是仪器搬来挪去递上移走忙进忙出，一阵忙乱后，精疲力竭的坐在椅子上，闭上双眼，耳旁只有稳定的哔哔声，他刚刚学到了这是心律仪的心跳声。<br/>他抓刷凌乱的头发，长嘘口气，睁开眼。<br/>Chris站在他身前，轻轻拍他的肩，「你做得真好，状况稳定下来了，灰猫暂时没有什么大碍，就剩下观察了。」<br/>「大黑猫你等等就可以带回去了，他应该就是太累，加上应该是失血过多造成的贫血，伤口已经缝好，记得不要碰水，也不能让他舔到伤口，七天后再带回来看伤口愈合的状况。」<br/>「等等，大黑猫我带回去？ 」<br/>「嗯？对啊，住院的话先不论还有没有空的猫位，每天都要算钱，你确定要让他住这里吗？」<br/>「等等，算钱？医药费？？」 HAN眨了眨眼。<br/>兽医师歪头看他也眨了眨眼，「动物医院不收医药费不然要收什么呢？」<br/>「大哥啊…..Chris啊…..我刚刚做牛做马做了这么多事，我的工钱应开可以折抵不少医药费吧？ 」<br/>Chris缓缓点了点头，「我帮你用急诊助理薪水算来做折抵。」<br/>HAN咽了下口水。<br/>「而且我觉得你刚刚做得还机灵的，要不你来兼职，我们夜诊的助理刚好离职不然也不会缺人手，没经验我可以训练你。」<br/>「我考虑看看。」<br/>「行，你想想。灰猫就先住院，每天都会有人电话跟你汇报他的状况，探病的时间有固定时段，我得去写病历了，慢走不送啊。」</p><p> </p><p>窄小的套房，<br/>推开门正面是走道，走道底是卫浴间，卫浴间门前有一台小冰箱，高约及腰上头摆着架子摆着快煮壶还有许多泡面零食水果，右手边就是一张单人床和一套桌椅和一组衣架，桌上摆满着各种杂物和充电线，衣架上凌乱挂堆着衣物，床上枕头棉被看起来还是顶舒适的，单人床头是扇对外窗，有一块外推的窗台。门的左手边是墙，墙上组了几片窄木板摆放小对象玩具杂物与漫画书籍等。<br/>HAN叹了口气将大黑猫摆在床上。真的好沉啊。他喘了口气回过身将门关上上锁，将提包挂在门板后的挂钩上。<br/>他抓了抓头，不管了，都快要四点了，他要去洗澡然后睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>很热，<br/>怀中一团温暖熨贴着略有些超过舒适的热度，腰上压着什么略有些沉重的东西，恍惚之间，HAN勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前是极长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁略蹙的眉间光洁饱满的前额散落着发丝，怎么办这么好的梦啊，继续睡。<br/>HAN闭上眼，再次迷迷糊糊地睡去，直到天光从窗外穿过布帘照射整个房间，直到HAN手机固定的闹钟响起，将他从睡眠中唤醒，他缓缓睁开眼，眨了眨，发现怀中是团深黑毛绒绒正在缓缓地呼吸，他挣扎起身，抓搓乱一头短发，打个了很丑的大哈欠，昨夜的记忆与意识逐渐回拢，受伤的大黑猫扭动了一下身体蜷成团球仍在熟睡。<br/>他顺毛抚了把那浓密的黑毛，「你好好休息我要去上班了。」</p><p> </p><p>HAN简单的吃了点东西，他又得去上班了，餐饮店服务员的小夜班，简单来说就是打杂的小弟，哪里有缺人手就往里塞。他忙碌的空档突然间想到昨晚应该要问问看动物医院夜班助理的给薪是多少的。<br/>他叹了口气，将手中的刚收回来的餐碟分类，垃圾丢，厨余倒，餐盘碗碟筷勺分类放入个别的篮子，再走出去收拾。</p><p>下班后，已是11点多快要，今天比昨天还早些下班啊。他耸耸肩，往回家了路上走去，路过动物医院时绕了进去，今天值班的却不是昨夜的那位Chris兽医师，而是位眼镜小哥，不咸不淡冷静的告诉他已经过了探望的时间，为避免打扰住院动物们的休息，请他明日在规定的时间里来，抽了张单子塞入他的手中，然后非常客气却坚持地将他给半推半送了出去。</p><p>HAN耸耸肩看了看手中的纸，似乎是注意事项，喔，有伤口照顾的提醒，喂药方法的说明还有动物医院的诊疗时间与住院动物的探病时段。<br/>男子瘪瘪嘴，迈开回家的步伐。</p><p>推开小套房的门，床上一团仍在熟睡的身影，似乎从没有动过，不会死了吧？！他赶紧伸手拍摸了一下。<br/>「喵！」大黑猫猛的抬起头，琥珀双眸睡眼惺忪的带着一些不悦，他吶吶的略有些尴尬，「抱歉，我刚刚以为你死掉了，你休息你休息。」<br/>大黑猫放下抬起的头再次闭上眼。<br/>「对了，你饿不饿？ 我今天出门好像忘记给你东西吃了，我记得昨天Chris哥有给我…….啊！在这里。」HAN走向门后墙边，今天出门觉得提袋很重，一口气将东西拿出来随意的摆在地上。「我看看啊…. 」<br/>塑料袋里装着药包，还有罐头。<br/>「吃吗？」HAN拉开罐头，里头是鲔鱼肉，他拿到大黑猫脸前晃了晃，「MinMin吃吗？」琥珀色的眼眸已经睁开了，鼻子抽了下略有些嫌弃地将头撇开。<br/>「不吃吗？不好吃吗？我吃吃看…」HAN将手指伸进去挖了些鲔鱼肉放入嘴中，「还行啊，就是没调味，欸你真不吃点？不饿吗？我今天在店里吃过了，餐饮店就是这样，忙归忙但是管饱啊，这也算是不错的员工福利。真不吃点？还是渴了？我弄得水给你喝？」大黑猫已经再次地将头缩回原本睡觉的姿势一点也没有再次要理会的意思。HAN耸耸肩，「怎么办，这个罐头，冰起来好了。」他将罐头盖子押回去，打开冰箱，「奇怪牛奶怎么少得这么快，我记得几天前才刚买，我记得我才喝了点。」HAN抓了抓头，不管了，他要去洗澡，明天休假他可以睡到自然醒。</p><p> </p><p>「欸，你过去一点，没位子了。」HAN洗完澡，他今晚难得洗了头，用毛巾边搓揉着发边用脚推了下大黑猫，琥珀眼眸大睁瞪着他，「MinMin，我的床就这么点大，你也给点位子吧，欸，怎，这可是我的床耶，单人床就是这么点大，谁叫你要这么大只，要不是我这么瘦小你该怎么办？」HAN砰的倒上床，手臂半压在大黑猫身上，「还挺好靠的，嗯？ 」他伸手轻抚大黑猫，「毛真好摸。」<br/>「喵喔。」抗议不满的叫声。<br/>「你怎么这么可爱，好好摸喔。」HAN几乎是半扑在黑猫身上，无视大黑猫的挣扎用身体重量轻压着伸手抚摸胡乱搓揉，换来乱七八糟的喵叫。<br/>「哈哈哈哈哈，MinMin好像有你在也顶好的。」<br/>「喵呜。」<br/>HAN停下动作，大黑猫奋力的挣扎却仍在他的怀里，他歪头笑了下，「明天问下Chris哥医药费可不可以分期付款。」大黑猫瞬间停住挣扎，「嗯，然后问夜间兽医助理的薪资是多少，说不定刚好可以换工作？ 」大黑猫趁机脱出HAN的怀抱压制，窝到靠墙的床侧，HAN转身躺倒在床上，下一秒挣扎着爬起身，坐在床缘开始将头发吹干，再把手机插上充电线，然后将大灯关上，躺回床上，坠入睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>半梦半醒间，怀中温暖，手感光滑不像毛皮，他奋力将眼皮撑开一条线，纤长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的前额，美丽的男子，这么好的梦，居然可以梦两次，真是太棒了。HAN又再次模模糊糊的睡去。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七天后，<br/>
Han将大黑猫半推半压的放入提包，带到动物医院。<br/>
灯光从玻璃门透出，宽肩男子穿着动物印花图案的刷手服，正坐在前台手指舞动似乎正在输入些什么。<br/>
今天值班的兽医师是Chris哥，太好了，前几天晚上他下班来，怎么样都是那位眼鏡小哥，他认真描述灰猫的模样却说查无此猫。<br/>
他赶紧推开玻璃门走入，Chris看到他眨眨眼瞬间有些欲言又止的模样，瞬间让Han担心了起来！<br/>
「Chris哥，灰猫怎么了吗？」<br/>
Chris顿住了，脸瞬间泛起些红晕，「嗯....这该怎么说呢？」<br/>
「他死掉了吗？」<br/>
「什么？」<br/>
「灰猫他死掉了吗？！」<br/>
「怎么可能，Felix他好着狠！虽然伤口仍需要时间愈合但是精神食欲都回复的很好！」<br/>
「太好了！吓死我了！」Han松了好大一口气，「没事就好，这几天晚上过来你都不在，跟眼睛哥形容了灰猫的模样却说没有，我都不知道该怎么办才好，」Han快速的说着，「等等，你说Felix，你帮他取名字了啊？」<br/>
Chris怔愣了一秒缓缓点头，「嗯。」<br/>
「对了Chris哥，我今天除了要回诊以外，是想要来问两件事。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「请问医药费可以分期付款吗？」Han略带迟疑的抓了抓头再开口，「还有夜班助理的薪水是多少？」<br/>
Chris听见Han的问题，轻轻的扬起嘴角，反问道，「Han，你说你是几天前的晚上回家路上发现两只猫猫的，可以请你告诉我更详细一点吗？」<br/>
他歪头想了一下，就尽可能把当晚的情况一五一十告诉Chris。<br/>
兽医师想了一下缓缓开口，「Han，这样吧，Felix就让给我照顾，他的医药费就是我付，而大黑猫则交给你做他的主人。」<br/>
「主人，大黑猫的主人，我吗？我可以吗？我好像连养活自己都勉勉强强的。」他抓了抓头。<br/>
Chris点点头，拍了拍Han的肩膀，「再来，然后呢….. 」Chris走到前台，拿起平板快速操作，再推至Han面前，「这个是我们动物医院的助理的薪资时薪表。」<br/>
「哇喔，这么高。」他双眼大睁，这就是产业别吗？<br/>
「时薪照年资升，夜班是额外加给，每季奖金则是看表现给。」<br/>
「我可以吗？Chris大哥？请录用我吧！我可以！你看我跟你配合过一次，我机灵又快速..…..」<br/>
「但是..…..这个是给相关科系或是受专业训练的人。」兽医师轻轻摇头，<br/>
「啊？！」<br/>
「我帮你想了变通之道，你可以边上课边在这里工作。之前有位助理也是这样，兽医看护动物饲养的职业学校，这个城市里有几间还不错的职校，半工半读，怎么？」<br/>
「喔？！我....我行吗？」<br/>
「可以啊，为什么不行，」Chris眼神温暖又鼓励，「只要你愿意学习有什么不行的？」<br/>
Han沉默着没有开口，没有双亲的他从来没有考虑过这个问题，也从来没有想过自己的未来或是职涯规划，义务教育后他是找了所高等职校，但是几乎都在打工，上课的时候再补眠，勉强毕业后找到的第一个工作后就模模糊糊的做着才刚满一年。<br/>
「你再好好考虑，好啦，让我们看大黑猫伤口愈合的如何了。」<br/>
Han将提包放在诊台将大黑猫抱出，<br/>
琥珀色的眼眸没有紧张倒是充满好奇与审视，看着眼前的兽医师，<br/>
Chris扬起笑，「你好啊，我是Chris，你是？」琥珀眼眸眨了眨。「Chris哥，我我帮他取名为MinMin。」<br/>
「喔？你取的？」Chris略有些惊奇。<br/>
「嗯。」他略有些害羞，「就咪咪的变音，叫着叫着就跑出来了。」<br/>
Chris扬起眉，琥珀眼眸一副不可置否的模样，兽医师耸耸肩，「那么MinMin....我们来看一下伤口喔。」<br/>
琥珀色的猫眼瞪着他动也不动，瞬间一人一猫僵住了。<br/>
Han这几天到是帮大黑猫左大腿的伤口上药做得很顺手，他立刻上半身前倾靠上猫驱伸手一抱一拉，在几声闷哼抗议的喵叫中，将大黑猫缝合的伤口展在Chris眼前。<br/>
「伤口愈合的很好。」Chris带着手套仔细的检查着，抹上外用药，再开了些口服药物。<br/>
「下个礼拜来应该就可以拆线了。」<br/>
「太好了！」<br/>
「嘿，Han，我说的半工半读的建议是认真的，我可以帮你写推荐信还可以先借你学费，你考虑考虑。」</p><p> </p><p>日子照常，<br/>
Han仍然在餐厅做着打杂的小弟，倒是兼了每周两夜动物医院的夜诊助理，因为似乎真的是找不到人了，当然不是照表上的薪资，却仍然比餐厅里的打杂工薪要高，他也相对应着减少了些餐厅的排班。<br/>
生活似乎就是这样，收入虽然稍微多了些，却也得将收入掰出一块做为猫用。</p><p>每天他出门的时候大黑猫几乎仍在睡觉，回来的时候也是，他总是忍不住将猫从睡梦中搓醒，在喵喵抗议声中抚摸乱撸一顿，然后拉开罐头将食物放入食盘再去洗澡。<br/>
洗完澡后将猫从床中央推到一旁，靠着床头的窗框用手机上网浏览，然后跟大黑猫一起睡觉。</p><p>晚上的梦都很棒，他时常梦见怀中的男子，温暖又美好，美丽的像是幻想，但是就是梦啊。</p><p>他时常会躺在床上跟大黑猫说话，边抚摸着大黑猫的毛皮，有时看着那双琥珀色的眼眸，有时就是盯着天花板，有时望向窗外的夜空。他说很多很多的话，虽然他平时的话就很多，但是很多塞在心底的话却是谁都没有告诉的，全都说给了MinMin，从小时候发生的各种点滴回忆，到日常工作里发生的各种大小事情，各式各样的想法。<br/>
大黑猫有时再他的怀里，有时躺在他身旁，有时候偎在他身上，静静地听着他说话，陪伴着他。</p><p> </p><p>就这样过了三个月。</p><p>「可恶！」今夜Han一回来，砰的甩门，提包随意的仍在墙边，「混账！」他硬挤开大黑猫躺到在床上抓住枕头紧紧的盖在脸面。<br/>
「混账！！！」愤怒的吶喊闷在枕头里压制住了音量。<br/>
「喵？」大黑猫调整了一下姿势在他身旁躺下。<br/>
「呜呜…..」忍住的哽咽声，「MinMin..... 」<br/>
他伸手抚摸身旁的温暖，餐厅里打杂小弟最容易受到各式各样的欺侮，忙碌是要他流血流汗的付出，有好处时最后一个才会轮到他。<br/>
「我跟你说，刚刚今天在餐厅里….. 」<br/>
Han劈里啪啦说了一堆心情好多了，抹了把眼泪做起身来，轻拍猫头，「MinMin....我觉得你其实真的听得懂我在说什么....。」<br/>
琥珀眼眸几乎像是翻了白眼，尾巴拍打了几下床铺。<br/>
「等等你这是什么表情，猫可以翻白眼吗？你怎么学会的？再做一次！」<br/>
大黑猫转过身别过头不理他。<br/>
「拜托啊，再一次就好，再一次！」下一秒大黑猫就被Han用身体压住，抱捧翻过来，「MinMin....... 」他头凑上去蹭猫背的毛皮，好温暖，真好，真好….</p><p>「谢谢你听我抱怨。」<br/>
「喵。」</p><p> </p><p>就这样日子又在过了三个月。</p><p> </p><p>「Yes！ 」<br/>
「YES！ 」<br/>
「YES！！！ 」<br/>
「MinMin~~~~~~~~~~~」他边将门关上边将提包挂在门后勾上。<br/>
「我回来了喔~~~~~~~」<br/>
HAN趴的就扑到躺在床上的大黑猫身上，紧紧的搂入怀中，翻个身背躺在床铺上，大黑猫在他胸前挣扎着喵呜抗议边扭动身体。<br/>
「我跟你说我跟你说，我跟你说，MinMin我今天，过了半年，我终于还清你的医药费，然后，哎呀，你别一直乱动啦，然后，因为我下个月就要开始进入职校上课，所以，所以，从明天开始我就是全职的兽医助理了！！！耶~~~~~」他开心的双手上仰欢呼，怀抱松开了黑猫反而停下挣扎，趴在他身上，琥珀色的眼眸直视着HAN，粗长黑尾轻轻的摆动。笑容洋溢的HAN，满脸的兴奋喜悦，笑靥洋溢。<br/>
「MinMin我帮你带了礼物回来。」<br/>
HAN轻轻地将身上的大黑猫移到床上，砰的从床铺上起身，走到门后从提包中掏出一物。再跳回床上，迅速的将大黑猫抱起放在腿间半夹半压的固定住，「你看！将将将将！ 是项圈，上面的吊牌是你的名字。」<br/>
HAN手中暗色的项圈悬挂着一小片银色的吊牌，花体字的MIN清晰的刻印其上。<br/>
琥珀色的眼眸大睁呆傻直直的看着他将项圈带在颈脖上，HAN试着确认项圈的松紧度，然后开始抚摸大黑猫的下巴，琥珀眼眸舒适的瞇起，「MinMin我是你的主人喔。」<br/>
琥珀猫眼瞬间大睁，猛力的摇了摇头，「呵呵呵呵呵，你怎么这么可爱，MinMin你是我的！你是我的。」他一个字一个字认真的说着像是什么认真的决心宣告。<br/>
大黑猫奋力扭动身躯终于逃脱固定，他立刻扑上去用身体压制双手收紧抱住，「嘿嘿~嘿嘿~MinMin是我的~~~是我的猫猫~~~~MinMin is my~cat~~~」他用头去蹭大黑猫柔软的毛，换来抗议的喵叫。<br/>
「哈哈哈哈。」他开心的松手背躺倒在床上，<br/>
「嘿，MinMin说真的，自从遇到你之后，我好像有点变了，我本来从没有考虑过未来该怎么办，原本打算过一天是一天的。但是，自从你出现在我生活中，我才发现日子过起来顶舒服的，有着值得开心的事情。」他翻了个身，边抚摸着身旁的大黑猫的背毛，望着窗外的无垠夜空。<br/>
半晌，<br/>
他眨眨眼，再次轻轻开口，「虽然我也不知道未来会怎样，我又跟Chris哥借了学费，但是，现在，至少我可以确定，我会好好地当你的主人，要跟你一起认真的生活过每一天。」</p><p> </p><p>夜里，<br/>
美好的梦又出现了，温暖的身躯，浓长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的前额。他就着窗外透入的光线，他第一次稍微退后想要看清楚一些，昏黄的城市光线照出光洁的颈项锁骨与裸肩偎在他的怀中，等等，颈脖上有一条项圈？他伸手去摸，吊牌上刻着MIN，等等，这是MinMin的项圈啊。<br/>
他僵固住了，难道这不是我的梦？不不不，如果这不是我的梦的话那就是我的幻想，但是幻想可以这么真实吗？<br/>
「嗯？」浓长的睫毛扑搧动几下睁开了，琥珀色的眼眸，睡眼惺忪带着疑惑。<br/>
难道….<br/>
难不成…..<br/>
他深吸口气试探性的呼唤，「MinMin？」<br/>
琥珀眼眸直视着他，就像是平时大黑猫等待他的问题。<br/>
「MinMin你可以变成人类？」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
琥珀眼眸眨了眨似乎清醒了些，「我不是变成人类，我是可以化成人形。」混着睡意几乎咕哝的男声。<br/>
「MinMin你会说话？！」<br/>
「嗯。」他胸前的琥珀眼眸翻了个白眼，「我一直都会说话。」<br/>
「等等，」HAN瞬间清醒不少，「等等，既然你会说话，所以你一直都听得懂我在说什么？ 」<br/>
MinMin打了个哈欠，似乎觉得他问了非常傻呆的问题，将头塞回他的怀中。<br/>
「等等，等等，先别睡，那你什么时候学会变成人形的？ 」<br/>
「一直都可以….。」几乎闷哼般的答案从他怀中传出。<br/>
「喔喔喔喔，所以一直都不是我的梦，一直都是你，一直都是你啊，MinMin！ 」 他兴奋的几乎要坐起身来，「所以冰箱里的食物时不时莫名其妙的减少不是我的错觉！ 」<br/>
「嗯，」MinMin翻了个身压在他身上，很沉很温暖，他习惯性的抱住，却发现比起大黑猫的型态人形的MinMin要大得多了，光洁温暖的肌肤触感跟猫毛截然不同。<br/>
「MinMin…..你的人形模样也好可爱。」<br/>
琥珀色眼眸缓缓的睁开，眨了眨，「只有你会这么觉得……. 」美艳或是带刺的黑玫瑰，他只听过词来形容他的外貌。<br/>
「我可以喜欢你吗？」<br/>
「嗯？」男子歪头，顿了一下，「你不是一直都很喜欢我？」<br/>
HAN眨眨眼，笑容扬起，「也对，你就是MinMin不论猫型或是人形，耶~~~怎么这么好，你居然不是梦而且是MinMin。」<br/>
「Han你坏掉了？」<br/>
「喔！再叫一次，再叫一次我的名字~~~」身上的男子挣扎出他的怀抱倒躺在他身边，他弃而不舍翻转身看着大黑猫的人形。<br/>
「再叫一次我的名字。」<br/>
MinMin叹了口气，「”HAN”。」<br/>
「哇喔，再一次。」<br/>
「不要。」<br/>
「拜托拜托~~~MinMin~~~~」<br/>
他习惯性的扑上去压住，胡乱抚摸搓揉，就像是对大黑猫做的一样。身下传来的却不是抗议的喵叫而是像是银铃般的格格笑声，美好的像是天籁。<br/>
「会痒！很痒，呵呵呵科科，Han，Han，Han，Han，Han……」<br/>
他忍不住头凑过去蹭，却发现没有毛皮，是温暖的脸颊，他忍不住亲了一下。<br/>
MinMin僵住了，眨了眨眼，非常可爱。<br/>
他忍不住笑了起来，伸手搓揉头发，柔顺的触感跟大黑猫型态的毛皮触感几乎一模一样。</p><p><br/>
「你真的好可爱。」<br/>
「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>好久不見了各位：）<br/>是說我轉換跑道又接了不少兼職案子，雙管齊下把自己搞得忙得不可開交，近日終於稍微找到點節奏，只是不能做出任何的保證可以更新之類的.......</p><p>聽起來強度有些過高? 但是我要說，走出舒適圈感覺真的很棒，迎向挑戰讓我自己覺得又重新青春了起來(笑)</p><p>感謝你的閱讀，希望你也過得很好，我們下次見~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>